Quake
by faithanne730
Summary: An earthquake hits Forks at a rather bad time. What will Bella and Edward do? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. BUT JUST BECAUSE I DON'T OWN EDWARD DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN'T COME OUT AND PLAY.**

**AN: OK SO MY FIRST FANFIC AND SOON FIRST LEMON. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GET IT POSTED. PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING. HOPE YA'LL ENJOY.**

--

"Now Bella remember that that Cullen boy is not allowed anywhere in this house for the entire weekend while I'm gone." Charlie said sternly as he grabbed his fishing gear and started to head out the door. It was 8:30 in the evening and Charlie was headed to pick up Billy so that they could drive three hours to someplace I'd never heard of that was supposed to have great bass or trout or something fishy. They planned to stay in a hotel so that they could get an even earlier start in the morning. I wasn't complaining, little did Charlie know that I had every intention on spending every moment with Edward, alone, and in this house.

"Sure Dad," I lied through my teeth. "And please stop calling him 'the Cullen boy' it really irks me." Charlie let out a slow breath as he turned around. His face apologetic yet his eyes gave away the fact that he really enjoyed getting in any hit he could towards Edward.

"I'm sorry honey, I just feel a little uneasy about leaving you here all alone this weekend." He didn't trust Edward after what had happened earlier that year, and from his point of view I couldn't blame him.

"Dad trust me, I will be perfectly fine. You go and have fun and bring home lots of fish." I smiled as I handed him his fishing rod, trying to get out the door as fast as possible. I was ready to get this weekend started.

"Ok sweetie." he sighed in defeat. "Remember if you have any problems at all you call the station and they will take care of you. No matter what."

With Charlie out the door I couldn't help but smile. I was really looking forward to this weekend. Just me and Edward, I knew that nothing of the very physical sort was going to happen but I was just happy to spend some time alone together. With no impending doom or death threats lingering over my head. Yep, this weekend was going to be perfect. As I smiled at that thought I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist just as I heard Charlie's cruiser leave the drive way. I placed my hands on Edward's arms and leaned back into his chest relaxing as every thought I had just floated away.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Edward asked before placing a kiss on my temple. I turned in his arms and ran my fingers through his gorgeous head of hair. I stood on my toes as I pulled him in for a kiss. Our lips met and my heart skipped wildly in my chest as Edward pulled me closer to him. He ran his hands up and down my back sending shivers over my entire body that caused me to sigh into him. And as predicted Edward put his hands on my shoulder's and gently pulled away leaving me wanting more as always.

"That's not what I meant." He said as his lips turned upwards into a devilish smirk.

"Well," I spoke trying to regain my hold on reality. "I was hoping we could watch a movie, but first I need a human minute."

"Take your time." He stepped back and gestured toward the stairs. "I'll pick out a movie and get some popcorn ready. Any viewing preference?"

"Don't care" I shrugged and started up the stairs. Then rethinking my response I turned over my shoulder. "Just nothing gory you know" Edward smiled in response and I headed for the bathroom grabbing my toiletries bag on my way past my room. I tried to get through my shower as quickly as possible without any major accidents, just a couple of nicks from my rushed shaving job. I turned the shower off and stepped out with my right foot as my left disappeared out from under me. As I fell forward I reached out to grab the towel bar in an attempt to stop my momentum, however the bar came ripping away from the wall as I crashed to the floor. I immediately jumped to my feet and started to survey the damage. Just as my eyes made it to the two gaping holes in the wall the door to bathroom swung open.

" Bella, are you al.." Edward froze and in that instant I realized that I was stark naked. As I futilely attempted to cover my self both of Edward's hands went to cover his eyes. "Uh…sorry…I heard a crash…you okay?" He stammered.

" Fine, just fell." I was at a loss to say anything else. I quickly grabbed the towel that was at my feet and wrapped it tightly around myself.

"Okay….well… I'll go back to …uh… popcorn." Edward turned and with his eyes still covered went to leave but then something amazing happened. He ran smack into the door frame. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped in disbelief. Edward regained himself and left the bathroom closing the door behind him. I couldn't believe it. Edward. Edward Cullen, He who is good at everything has super vampire powers and heightened senses, just accidentally ran into a wall! I was in absolute shock. I gripped the sink counter with one hand as the other flew to my mouth to stifle the laughter the was threatening to erupt. Outside the bathroom I heard a strange _thud. _What the? _Thud. _The walls shook ever so slightly. I looked around the room trying to figure out what was happening. _Thud. _The walls shook again. I clutched onto my towel for dear life and flung the door open to find Edward standing in the hallway banging his head against the wall.

"Edward?" I spoke cautiously, afraid that if I startled him then he might just put his head through the wall. Not that it would matter, the dent that was forming would definitely need repairing.

Edward stopped, his forehead resting on the wall and his eyes closed. He let out a long sigh and then drew in a slow breath before straightening and resting his eyes on me. I couldn't make out his expression, a bit of pain, embarrassment, and when I looked closer something else. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bella, I am so sorry." He started, his eyes pleading with me to forgive him. "I should have knocked, I just heard a crash and panicked."

"Edward, calm down it's okay." I reassured him. " It was an accident. No harm done. Well, except for the wall anyways." Edward turned to look at the head sized dent he made and then back to me. He opened his mouth to apologize again and I placed a finger over his mouth effectively shushing him. " Don't. It's okay, but for a second I thought there was an earthquake."

Edward shot me an apologetic look and then as his eyes traveled down my body they grew wider and darker. It dawned on me that what I couldn't place in his expression earlier was hunger. But from the way he looked at me now I knew that it wasn't a hunger for my blood but instead a hunger for me, all of me. My cheeks flamed as I realized that I was still in a towel.

"Uh, Bella." Edward's voice was deep and ragged like he had to struggle to find his voice. "Maybe you should get dressed."

"Yea, I probably should huh?" I looked at the floor and clutched my towel even tighter to my body as I made my way to my bedroom. "Just don't take it out on my wall anymore. Kay?" I said with a smile. I heard Edward mumble another apology under his breath as the door shut behind me. I leaned my back against the door as I replayed the scene in my head. I flushed as I realized just how much of a look Edward got and then chuckled as I remembered Edward's klutz moment. Ha! Edward and klutz in the same sentence. Who'd have thought!

I made my way to the closet while still silently chuckling to myself. As I pulled back the door I felt the handle vibrate in my hand, and the walls started to shake. "Edward!" I spoke with annoyance in my voice as I rolled my eyes. But the vibrations didn't stop, they grew stronger. The floor was quivering under my bare feet. I stumbled back into the center of the room as the entire house shook. My brain was processing the low rumble emanating from everywhere and finally reached to the conclusion that this was a real earthquake. Dust started to fall around me and as I looked up I realized that the ceiling fan was starting to come away from the ceiling. Right above where I was standing. I froze, my feet glued to the floor and eyes staring in horror as I watched the massive fan let go of the ceiling and plummeted straight for me.

"EDWARD!" And with that everything went black.

--

**AN: PLEASE DON'T THROW ANYTHING AT ME. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON IF THE REVIEWS ARE GOOD. HEY WHAT'S SUSPENSE WITHOUT A CLIFFHANGER RIGHT?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. BUT JUST BECAUSE I DON'T OWN EDWARD DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN'T COME OUT AN PLAY!**

**AN: ALRIGHT MY FIRST LEMON. I HOPE YA'LL ENJOY.**

--

I opened my eyes to see my beautiful Edward above me, just inches from my face. I was barely aware of the dull pain coming from my chest as I stared deeply into his eyes. I came to the conclusion that Edward had pushed me out of the way of the fan and we had landed on the bed.

"Bella." Edwards voice was ragged as he spoke through clenched teeth. I realized that the towel that was covering me had come loose exposing one of my breasts to him. I felt like I should make some attempt to cover myself but instead of my hand reaching for the towel it made it's way to Edward's hair pulling him to me.

As our lips met I felt his hands move from my arms slowly to my face. The kiss grew deeper and I instinctively hooked a leg around his waist. He let out a small moan almost to quiet to hear, and then abruptly pulled his lips from mine. He stared at me, his eyes darker than I'd ever seen them. I pleaded silently with him, biting my lip, hoping that he would let down his guard just this once. I could see the conflict in his mind as he ran his hand down my waist and over my thigh, grabbing behind my knee. Instead of removing my leg like I expected, he pulled me closer to his body making me gasp in surprise and pleasure.

We lay there for what seemed like forever, lost in each others eyes. His begging me to tell him to stop. Mine begging him not to. When the battle within himself was lost he pressed his lips to my forehead telling me silently that he loved me. There were no words that needed to be spoken, we both knew what was about to happen and neither one of us were going to fight it any longer.

My hands made their way to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. The towel had fallen to either side of me leaving my body completely exposed to him. Our bodies pressed together, and our hands explored each others bodies, our eyes never once breaking apart.

He lifted himself up off of me to remove his pants and boxers at the same time. We were now both completely exposed. There was no turning back and I had absolutely no intention of trying to. From the look in Edward's eyes, neither did he.

His body hovered above mine yet barely touching. It was sheer torture. I arched my body trying to get closer. Edward moaned at the contact and ducked his head to kiss me. It was the most perfect kiss, I felt completely safe, loved and lost in the sensation of his lips on mine. I felt his hardness brush against my entrance causing me to moan.

Edward broke our kiss and locked our gaze again. He was making sure I was ready. Inside I was screaming 'YES' at him, he obviously saw it in my eyes as he began to slowly make his way into me.

I couldn't breathe as the mixture of pleasure and pain was overwhelming. Once he was completely inside of me we both let out a simultaneous breath. He waited for me to become accustomed to his size, and I nodded ever so slightly when I was ready for him to continue.

He pulled back and thrust into me slowly over and over again driving me wild. I could tell in his eyes he was desperately hanging on to what little control he had left. I met his every thrust with my hips as I felt my release building in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't going to last much longer.

Our breath mixed together as our intensity increased. I was so close, I didn't want this to end and yet I was begging for release.

He thrust deeply into me as my orgasm washed over me. My walls clenching around him as he too peaked. Somewhere in the distance I heard a tearing sound but I was too enveloped in Edward and I to really care.

We lay there panting for several minutes. Edward still inside of me, and me clutching onto him for dear life. He rolled off of me and pulled me to his side. I nuzzled into his chest . Too afraid to move that I might wake up from this wonderful dream.

"I love you." Edward spoke with such conviction that for once I wasn't puzzled as to how this beautiful creature could ever love me.

"I love you." I tried to convey everything I was feeling in those three words. Bliss, this was pure bliss. We lay there for a while just reveling in the afterglow. I was fighting sleep with all I had. I didn't want this moment to every end.

"Sleep, Bella" Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" I looked up at him timidly already knowing the answer.

"Of course." His mouth turned up into that crooked grin that I loved so much. "Forever"

I snuggled back into him as he began to hum my lullaby. I'm sure I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I was in the arms of the love of my life, I knew that nothing would ever come between us. I was his. Forever.

--

**AN: WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT. WHAT DO YOU THINK? R&R. I MIGHT CONTINUE I HAVEN'T REALLY DECIDED YET BUT IF THE REVIEWS ARE GOOD I JUST MIGHT HAVE TO.**


End file.
